Winterlove
by ichi no natsu
Summary: G-Ri Couple...


Winterlove

…

Cast :: Jiyoung – Seungri – Seunghyun

Genre :: Romance – Family

Rated :: T

.

Disclaimer :: Bigbang YG Entertainment

Summary :: Nothing_

a/n :: Winterlove for Amy Saranghae Sujudbskbigbangforever a.k.a nae-saengie lovely… Ini fictnya, sesuai janji, mana 'haru-haru' nya… Ehehehee… Saeng, gomen yaa, abal banget ni fanfict… Happy reading… ^^

.

.

.

"Seungri-ah,, saranghae!" Teriak Jiyoung di sebuah lapangan yang sepi dan dipenuhi oleh salju. Ia berdiri dihadapan seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang kini menatapnya tersenyum.

"Seungri-ah,, saranghae…" Kini suaranya mengecil. Ia berisik tepat ditelinga Seungri.

Wajah Seungri kini bersemu merah, ditundukannya kepalanya. Seungri tidak berani menatap Jiyoung.

Jiyoung menyentuh dagu Seungri dan mengangkatnya keatas, menatap matanya. "Saranghae…" Ucapnya lagi.

Seungri tersipu. Pipinya semakin memerah. "Na-nado… Nado saranghae, Jiyoung-ah~" Jawabnya akhirnya.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Jiyoung seolah tak percaya. Dan hanya dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan kecil dari Seungri.

Jiyoung tersenyum lebar dan menarik tubuh mungil Seungri kepelukannya. "Gomawo, Seungri…" Ucapnya sambil terus memeluk tubuh Seungri. Sementara Seungri hanya tersenyum. Ia bahagia… Bahagia karena akhirnya Jiyoung menjadi miliknya. Seungri mencintai Jiyoung, dan Jiyoung pun sangat mencintai Seungri.

Tes… Tes… Tes…

Butiran putih nan dingin itu pun menemani mereka yang kini tengah bahagia merasakan indahnya sebuah rasa cinta yang tulus. Salju-salju yang turun malam itu menjadi saksi akan cinta Jiyoung dan Seungri.

'Winterlove…'

…

"Hyung, ini Seungri. Dia yeojyachingu-ku…" Jiyoung memperkenalkan Seungri kepada hyung-nya, Seunghyun.

"Seungri imnida…" Dengan sopan Seungri memperkenalkan diri, badannya sedikit membungkuk.

"Nae, Seunghyun imnida.." Balas Seunghyun. "Kau cantik, sama seperti yang selalu diceritakan Jiyoung setiap detik."

"Mwo? Jinjjayo, oppa?"

"Eum! Dia selalu saja bergumam tentangmu setiap detik. Aku hampir saja mencekiknya karena ia selalu bercerita tentangmu tapi tak pernah memperkenalkannya padaku, hhaha.." Canda Seunghyun.

Jiyoung dan Seungri hanya tertawa mendengar candaan itu. "Hyung, kau mau membuatku mati karena tak kuat menahan blushing ini, hah?" Seru Jiyoung malu.

"Hahaa… Lihatlah, Seungri-ah, dia sampai memerah begitu…" Seru Seunghyun geli melihat Jiyoung yang salah tingkah seperti itu.

Seungri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dua kakak-beradik itu.

Tiba-tiba, Jiyoung berhenti tertawa. Tangannya menggenggam erat dadanya. Wajahnya meringis, tampak sangat kesakitan. Nafasnya tersengal tak beraturan. Seunghyun yang melihat dongsaengnya seperti itu segera menopang tubuh Jiyoung yang hampir saja jatuh. "Gwaenchana, Jiyoung?"

Jiyoung tetap meringis, nafasnya benar-benar tak beraturan, bahkan seakan-akan hilang. Seungri yang berada di sebelah Jiyoung menatapnya panic dan khawatir. Ia menggenggam tangan Jiyoung dan Jiyoung balas menggenggamnya erat, erat sekali. Jiyoung menatap Seungri dengan wajah yang tampak kesakitan, tapi tetap saja mencoba tersenyum, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Tapi itu tak mampu membuat Seungri tak berhenti khawatir jika melihat Jiyoung terlihat sakit. Jiyoung tak pernah menceritakan apapun pada Seungri.

Perlahan, Seungri dan Seunghyun memapah Jiyoung untuk duduk di sofa. Menyuruhnya duduk dan beristirahat. Seunghyun duduk di sebelah Jiyoung. "Seungri-ah, bisakah kau ambilkan segelas air putih di dapur?" Pinta Seunghyun.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Seungri berlari ke dapur untuk membawakan segelas air.

Seunghyun menyandarkan kepala Jiyoung di pundaknya. Sementara Jiyoung terus saja memegangi dadanya yang terasa amat sakit. "Gwaenchana, Jiyoung? Dimana obatmu?"

Jiyoung menggeleng pelan sambil tetap meringis. "A-anni-yo, hyung.." Jawabnya terbata. Jiyoung mencoba mengatur nafasnya untuk bisa sedikit berbicara pada Seunghyun. "Hyung, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Mwoya?"

"Antarkan Seungri pulang. Ia menangis. Aku tidak mau ia menangis. Jaga Seungri.."

Seunghyun mengangguk. "Ne, akan hyung antar pulang Seungri. Tapi kau harus istirahat dan meminum obatmu."

Jiyoung mengangguk. "Setelah Seungri pulang."

"I-ini minumnya.." Seungri datang dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Seunghyun mengambil air minum yang dibawa Seungri, kemudian meminumkannya pada Jiyoung. Seungri duduk disamping Jiyoung dan menggenggam tangan Jiyoung kuat.

"Seungri-ah… Kau harus pulang, ini sudah malam. Seunghyun hyung akan mengantarmu pulang. Maaf, acara kita malam ini jadi berantakan…" Ucap Jiyoung pelan, seperti berbisik.

Seungri menggeleng pelan. "Andwae! Aku harus memastikanmu baik-baik saja…"

"Ssstt… Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau.. menangis?"

Seungri kembali menggeleng.

Jiyoung tersenyum. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Mendekatlah padaku…"

Seungri mendekati Jiyoung. Perlahan tangan Jiyoung menghapus air mata Seungri. Jiyoung mencium sekilas bibir Seungri dengan lembut. Dan memeluk tubuh hangat Seungri sebentar. "Gwaenchanayo… Pulanglah. Aku akan menghubungimu besok pagi.."

Seungri menangis dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kau harus beristirahat dikamarmu. Aku akan mengantarkan Seungri setelah kau berada diruanganmu. Jangan mencoba melakukan apapun selama aku tidak dirumah. Arra?" Pesan Seunghyun pada Jiyoung.

Jiyoung mengangguk. Kemudian Seunghyun mengantarkan Jiyoung ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuh Jiyoung juga menyelimutinya agar tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"Hyung, jangan katakan apapun pada Seungri…"

Seunghyun mengangguk. "Nae, arasseo."

.

Perjalanan antara Seunghyun dan Seungri malam itu benar-benar hening. Tak ada satupun yang mengambil suara. Seunghyun dengan wajah yang masih saja khawatir mencoba berkonsentrasi menyetir mobil yang dikemudikannya. Sementara Seungri, terlihat sekali kalau matanya tetap saja berair, ia mengkhawatirkan Jiyoung.

"Oppa…" Panggil Seungri.

Seunghyun menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali focus mengemudikan mobilnya. "Nae?" Jawabnya.

"Apakah Jiyoung akan baik-baik saja dirumah?"

Seunghyun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena sebenarnya ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan dongsaengnya. Seunghyun hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang bisa kukatakan, Jiyoung akan baik-baik saja dirumah, karena aku tahu kalau dia sangat kuat.." Jawab Seunghyun.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jiyoung?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia baik-baik saja… Ia hanya alergi, ya alergi…" Jawab Seunghyun, berbohong.

"Hn, Jiyoung tidak pernah bercerita sesuatu apapun…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu Jiyoung ceritakan. Jiyoung akan menghubungimu besok pagi, kan? Sekarang istirahatlah…" Kata Seunghyun setelah sampai di depan apartement Seungri.

Seungri mengangguk dan sebentar dia membungkuk. "Gomawoyo… Katakan pada Jiyoung, aku mencemaskannya…"

Seunghyun diam, dan mengangguk. "Akan kusampaikan, kau beristirahatlah. Jiyoung hanya kelelahan, jangan terlalu cemas padanya…" Seunghyun berlalu menuju mobilnya, dan melajukannya. Ia segera kembali ke rumahnya, ingin memastikan keadaan dongsaengnya.

Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, Seunghyun mengemudikan mobilnya. Setelah sampai, ia dengan segera berlari ke kamar Jiyoung. Dilihatnya Jiyoung sedang tidur. Ia mendekatinya dan menyentuh rambut Jiyoung lembut.

Jiyoung terbangun. "Hyung…"

Seunghyun tersenyum kearah dongsaengnya. "Kau belum tidur?"

Jiyoung hanya menggeleng. "Sesak, hyung…" Jawabnya lemah. "Bagaimana Seungri?"

"Seungri sudah berada di apartementnya, ia baik-baik saja. Ia menyuruhku menyampaikan kalau ia mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan, kau harus menghubunginya besok pagi…"

Jiyoung hanya tersenyum kecil, posisinya masih tertidur dengan tangan yang digenggam kuat oleh Seunghyun. "Hyung, jaga dia ya… Mungkin saja nanti aku tidak bisa menjaganya, tolong jaga hati dan perasaannya…"

"Andwae! Jangan bicara seperti itu. Memangnya kau akan pergi? Hyung melarangmu!"

"Hyung, hyung tau kan bagaimana keadaanku sekarang. Aku mungkin saja ti_" Nafas Jiyoung seakan habis. Ia menekan dadanya, wajahnya meringis, kesakitan.

Seunghyun, dengan panic ia mengambil obat dan segelas air. Ia meminumkannya pada Jiyoung. Dan dengan susah payah Jiyoung menelan satu butir obat itu. "Jiyoung, sudahlah. Jangan bicara apapun lagi, hyung tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Sekarang, kau istirahat dan jangan membuat hyung juga Seungri khawatir lagi padamu lagi. Arrasseo?"

Jiyoung tidak mendengar. Ia terus meringis kesakitan. Tangannya masih menekan dadanya, tepat dijantungnya.

"Jiyoung, gwaenchanayo?"

Hening… Matanya sayu, seolah akan menutup.

"Jiyoungie?"

Matanya tertutup. Nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Jiyoung? JIYOUNG? ANDWAEEEEEE!"

.

Seorang gadis tengah mondar-mandir di ruangan tv. Wajahnya tampak cemas, dan perasaannya terasa tidak enak. Ia terus memegangi ponselnya, menunggu telpon dari seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi, Jiyoung. Gadis ini, Seungri, terus menatap jam dindingnya. Ia masih saja khawatir.

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya Seungri memutuskan untuk menelpon Jiyoung untuk memastikan semuanya. Perasaannya benar-benar buruk. Jiyoung tidak akan berbohong padanya, dan dia janji akan menghubunginya pagi ini.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada yang mengangkat panggilan dari Seungri.

Perasaannya kini sangat cemas. Air matanya turun tetes demi tetes.

Dengan segera ia berlari menyambar tasnya. Sepanjang jalan ia terus saja menangis. Ia menuju rumah Jiyoung.

Rumah Jiyoung penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang dipasang dari luar rumah, dan sepanjang lorong rumah Jiyoung. Banyak orang disana, memakai baju serba hitam. Perasaan Seungri benar-benar buruk sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dengan langkah kecil dan wajah penasaran, Seungri masuk ke rumah Jiyoung dengan perlahan. Ketika sampai pada sebuah ruangan, ia kaget dan seketika itu juga ia menangis dengan sangat keras. Foto Jiyoung terpampang diruangan itu, dengan dipenuhi bunga.

Seunghyun terlihat sedang menyapa para tamu yang datang. Ketika melihat Seungri, Seunghyun menghampirinya. Mata Seunghyun sembab. Kantung matanya yang terlihat besar dan garis hitam yang berada disekitar matanya, membuatnya mudah ditebak kalau ia menangis dan kurang tidur.

Disentuhnya rambut Seungri. "Jiyoung…" Ia hanya berkata seperti itu. Tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya yang masih menggantung itu.

Seungri hanya menatap Seunghyun dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata. "Oppa… Jiyoung?"

Seunghyun yang mengerti dari maksud pertanyaan Seungri, ia hanya diam. Dan kemudian menggeleng… Melihat itu, Seungri semakin menangis. Menangis semakin dalam. Seunghyun menarik Seungri kedalam pelukannya, dan disaat itu juga pertahanan Seunghyun runtuh. Ia juga menangis sembari memeluk Seungri.

"Jiyoung pergi… Ia banyak meminta maaf, untukku juga untukmu. Ia menitipkan salamnya untukmu. Ia bilang ia mencintaimu, dan sangat mencintaimu… Maafkan dia yang tidak memberitahumu tentang semuanya…"

Seunghyun mengucapkannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakannya dengan jelas kepada Seungri. Dan seungri, ia hanya terisak… Orang yang sangat ia cintai itu, sudah pergi. Jauh…

.

_**Hyung… Tolong jaga dia, yaa… Jaga hati dan perasaannya… Jangan sampai air matanya mengalir. Saat aku pergi, Seungri pasti akan terluka, tapi tolong hyung obati lukanya itu. Genggam kuat tangannya dan peluk erat tubuhnya. Beri dia kekuatan untuk menghadapi semuanya… Sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk orang yang aku cintai itu. Dan tolong katakan, aku sangat mencintainya… Tolong sampaikan ya, hyung…**_

.

6 tahun kemudian…

"Jiyoungie… Hati-hati…"

Seorang yeojya berteriak keras. Membuat orang yang dipanggilnya itu menoleh padanya.

"Nde, umma… Aku akan berhati-hati, hehe…" Jawabnya namja imut itu. Dengan sebuah senyuman, ia terus berlari diatas salju.

"Huh, dasar kau ini…" Akhirnya, yeojya yang dipanggil 'umma' oleh anak kecil tadi hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang tengah senang berlari diatas salju itu.

"Biarkan dia bermain, Seungri-ah…" Seorang namja tinggi menghampirinya. Dengan senyuman, ia memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Oppa… Dia bisa terjatuh…"

"Dia seperti Jiyoung waktu kecil dulu. Selalu ingin tau, dan sedikit bandel…" Gumam namja tinggi itu, Seunghyun.

Seungri tersenyum kecil. "Begitukah? Iyaa, Jiyoung harus melihat Jiyoung kecil kita tumbuh dari sana…" Seungri menatap langit. Butiran salju turun, dengan satu tangan Seungri menadahkan tangannya dan merasakan salju yang turun.

"Umma… Appa…"

"Nde, Jiyoungie? Wae gudhae?" Jawab Seunghyun.

"Ayo, main bola salju…"

"Baiklah, tunggu appa…" Teriak Seunghyun lagi. Ia menoleh kearah Seungri. "Ayo.." Ajaknya.

Seungri tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia berjalan pelan, sementara Seunghyun berlari dengan cepat untuk menghampiri Jiyoung kecilnya. Seungri tersenyum menatap kedua orang yang disayanginya sekarang. Ia bahagia…

'_Jiyoung, kau lihat? Aku bahagia… Hyungmu, memberikan kebahagiaan untukku. Ada Jiyoung kecil bersama kami sekarang. Kau bisa lihat dia? Jiyoung, jaga kami dari sana, ya… Kau juga harus bahagia disana.'_

'_Saat salju turun, itulah saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah bahagia dengan keluargaku… AKu berjanji akan bahagia disini… Bersama Seunghyun dan Jiyoung kecil… Gomawo, Jiyoung… Tetaplah tersenyum disana…'_

'_**Winterlove'**_

.

.

.

End_

Aigoooo~ endingnya parah. Alurnya gak jelas… Castnya gak tepat… Suasananya aneh… Ceritanya abal, gaje pula… Typos dimana-mana… Hehe, mianhaeyo, saengie… :D


End file.
